Sirius ladra y Remus sonríe
by Ame Winner
Summary: Grimmauld Place 12 es una perrera, de aquellas en donde terminan los perros callejeros que nadie quiere y que carecen de un hogar. Sirius


_Incursionando en está sección, una historia de Sirius y Remus pues no hay que oponerse a lo que fluye con tanta naturalidad xD. Si les gusta o si la odian dejen review, todo lo que no mata... dicen por ahí que fortalece. _

_Lo habitual, los personajes no me pertenecen y esto es por puro gusto. Es una pena que no le paguen a uno por escribir historias a las 3AM._

* * *

**Sirius ladra y Remus sonríe.**

Sentado en sus cuartos traseros ha observado a Remus marcharse cada noche, sin falta, durante un mes.

Piensa por eso que Grimmauld Place es una prisión peor que Azkaban y que el número de su celda es el 12; esa casa, los recuerdos, el mal sabor de boca, el dolor en el pecho, todo es asfixiante y se siente en una perrera vieja y polvosa, a donde la gente va a verle, le habla unos minutos, discuten con él otros tantos y al final se marchan sin sacarle de ahí, recordándole lo peligroso que es todo fuera.

Grimmauld Place 12 es una perrera, de aquellas en donde terminan los perros callejeros que nadie quiere y que carecen de un hogar. Esperando, solamente, su último día y una inyección para no estorbar más.

Deprimente, humillante para un Black.

Así que cuando Remus Lupin se dispone a marcharse, sin falta, él se convierte en perro y corre hasta la misma puerta del lugar. Nadie le ve o quizás fingen no verle. Se sienta y agita la cola, efusivamente, diciendo "Llévame a pasear" o algo como "Déjame escapar" pero Remus siempre le palmea la cabeza, se despide y se va. Nunca mira atrás.

Remus no le mira mucho últimamente.

Y esa noche al ver a Remus bajar los escalones con el viento revolviéndole los cabellos mientras se encogía en la gabardina, protegiéndose del frío, Sirius no lo resiste y escapa también. Si Remus huye... huirá con él.

Siempre ha sido un hombre libre aunque como perro, ha tenido un sólo dueño.

El aire frío que respira al correr, al rastrear el aroma a Remus, a polvo y humedad como un libro viejo de esos que a éste tanto le gustaban cuando estaban en Hogwarts, hace arder su sangre y espolear su instinto. Cuando finalmente lo ve, sintiéndole aunque hubiera un millón de personas a su alrededor, se acerca y le hace fiestas, le muerde el borde de la gabardina, se sienta contra su pierna y le lame los dedos fríos porque, seguramente, Remus ha perdido de nuevo los guantes olvidándolos en algún lugar.

Y Remus no le reprende, no le manda de regreso "a casa".

Sólo vuelve a caminar, ahora juntos, y no le importa la dirección o el no hablar. Son él y Remus, como casi veinte años atrás.

Cruzan las calles concurridas y los muggles se sorprenden de que él, un gran perro pulgoso, pueda caminar tan amaestradamente al lado de un hombre que no le ha puesto correa ni collar. Pero eso es algo de siempre y, ahora que lo piensa, quizás se sorprenden más de que Remus esté rompiendo alguna ley de la ciudad.

_Muggles_

Jamás terminaría por entender tantas reglas, aunque Remus hizo intentos para que lo hiciera. Ya no importa y, quizás nunca importó.

Remus se detiene y él quisiera preguntarle el porqué pero pronto, más pronto de lo esperado, su aguda nariz percibe un aroma agradable que le hace gruñir el estómago y salivar. Remus no parece notarlo pero él sí que lo siente y por ello desliza la cabeza bajo la mano de éste y muerde su manga, tirando, para hacerle mirar.

-Sirius- Remus parece consternado -¿Hot dogs?

Una sonrisa perruna se instala en él y ladra, queriendo reír.

_Hot Dogs_. Debía de ser una ironía cruel el que ahora no pudiera hacer alusión a si hablaban de él y le sabían algo sobre ser un perro caliente y vagar en las calles en busca de diversión.

Aún así, batiendo la cola, observó a _su humano_ comprar y pagar.

Remus se sentó en una banca y colocó el hot dog en el suelo, así que ni bien éste apartó la diestra se atragantó con bocados grandes y mordidas desatinadas. Vaya que nunca se había acostumbrado a comer sin usar las manos aunque, a decir verdad, sus modos humanos en la mesa también eran de lo más perrunos.

-Siempre te han gustado esta clase de cosas...-

La voz de Remus le llegó lejana y descubrió que estaba siendo observado, que éste no había probado su comida y que no dudó en entregársela a él, tras regalarle una palmada en la cabeza y una caricia más abajo.

Y es que lo sabía, desde siempre.

Remus Lupin tenía un gran corazón.

Volvió a devorarse aquello, queriendo llenar un vacío dentro de él que jamás podría saciarse con comida. Aunque por momentos tuviera ansias de que así fuera, para poder zamparse al mundo de un sólo bocado y luego, simplemente, echarse a dormir.

Como antes.

Pero sin más comida y aún con la sensación de que algo le faltaba, con Remus recargado en la banca y mirando a la nada, subió a su lado y extendiéndose a lo largo, en lo que quedaba de espacio, apoyó el hocico en el regazo de éste y balanceó la cola en señal de dicha y comodidad.

–¿Lo recuerdas Sirius?- Remus acaricia sus orejas, sobre la cabeza, en el cuello y baja hacia su lomo; son manos cálidas y pequeñas, añoradas, ligeras, las que le tocan. Manos que curan, que reconfortan, ahora es cuando recuerda que Remus alguna vez comentó ese deseo de ser medimago y que él dijo que eran patrañas, no porque no creyera en su capacidad sino simplemente porque no quería que esas manos tocaran a alguien más.

_Oh, Moony... _

¿Lo jóvenes que fuimos?- a sus orejas perrunas la voz del hombre suena triste, añorante y él deja escapar un gruñido bajo, lastimero, para hacerle saber que comprende ese dolor aunque no entienda del todo lo que se le dice.

_Recuerdo. _

La gente, al pasar, les mira pero sólo ven un perro flaco y a un hombre que quizás lleva semanas sin trabajo. El perro con porte, el hombre encantador, se acabó con el paso del tiempo y el joven con la sonrisa relajada, tímido pero sincero, se ha vuelto solitario.

Remus suspira, le palmea la cabeza, y se levanta. Sirius endereza el cuerpo y al verlo marcharse, corre para darle alcance.

Está vez, no muerde su abrigo.

Lo rodea, lo marea, y cuando Remus menos lo espera da un salto para apoyar las patas delanteras en su pecho y sostenerse de pie con las traseras. Remus le observa sin entender, como esperando algo, él lame su mejilla con un lengüetazo y ladra alto, emocionado.

Vivo.

Remus comprende y lo abraza, lo acaricia, siente al hombre que Sirius aún es aunque todos vean sólo al perro viejo que agita la cola y lame el rostro de su amo.

Y es en ese breve momento, cuando el mundo vuelve a ser de ellos y nuevamente sienten que todo está en orden al menos entre los dos. El encanto de la adolescencia se acabó, hace mucho, pero no los sentimientos que maduraron hasta convertirse en los de hoy.

Sirius ladra y Remus sonríe, se frota los ojos y no consigue meter las manos cuando el peso del perro le gana y caen juntos al césped.

**~* FIN *~**

* * *

**Nota Personal: Adoro a Remus Lupin~ **


End file.
